


Bring it on

by Sammynovice



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)
Genre: Embarrassment, Friendship, Gen, Online Dating, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynovice/pseuds/Sammynovice
Summary: Curtis is angry at Laurel... gets his own back by playing a prank on her by creating a fake online dating page of her.
Relationships: Dinah Drake & Curtis Holt & Earth-2 Laurel Lance & Rene Ramirez, Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Earth-2 Laurel Lance/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

"You broke it", Curtis shouted holding his broken T-SPHERE in pieces.

"It was already broken", Laurel argued rolling her eyes sounding bored.

"Oh it just broke itself? Nothing to do with the sonic sound wave you threw when you didnt think I was looking? No it just spontaneously combusted all by itself!" Curtis said getting himself all worked up.

"Looks that way", Laurel chuckled looking at her nails, "maybe it was faulty, crap manufacturer" she giggled.

"Crap?!" Curtis felt his blood boiling" say sorry you broke it I know you did!".

"I see no proof just alot of accusations", Laurel chuckled enjoying winding him up.

Curtis's voice went so high only dogs could hear him, everyone covering their ears even Laurel. Felicity shouted his name getting him to calm down, "Curtis I'm sure it was an accident..right Laurel?" Felicity shot Laurel a look to say 'play nice'.

"Sure" Laurel grinned watching Curtis squirm "now if we're done here I've got places I'd rather be", she gave Curtis a mock wave and left with that arrogant smirk on her face.

"I know shes turned over a new leaf and everything but shes still a bitch!" Curtis cried dropping his sphere into the bin, "I'll get my own back".

Dinah, Rene and Felicity all exchanged worried looks, "watcha doing there Curtis", Rene clapped his hands standing behind Curtis who started typing away on Felicitys computer. 

"I'm gonna show miss Laurel Lance not to mess with me, every day I'm gonna play a prank til she apologises!" He slammed on the keyboard making Felicity wince.

"Please take it easy on my baby", she cried.

They all huddled around Curtis to see exactly what he was doing, Curtis pulled up an online dating app "ok Laurel Lance prepare to be matched up!" Ok height what is she 5.7?"

"5'6" Dinah answered, Curtis filled it in.

"Ok what's her favourite colour?" 

"Ooh ooh I know this one its green!" Felicity shouted excited that she got one. 

"her favourite film?"

"oh its nightmare on elm street!" Rene answered, everyone looked at him curiously "what?we talk movies sometimes!" He shrugged. 

"Ok sexuality ..what is she straight?" Curtis looked at the rest of the group.

"Earth 1 Laurel was straight", Felicity answered.

"Doesnt mean this one is though" Rene answered.

"I'll just put bisexual " Curtis said tickling the box "keep her options open. Ok interests?"

"Martial arts!" Dinah smiled.

"Drinking!" Rene suggested 

"Ooh oh she likes rock climbing!" Felicity jumped up and down "god Laurel is gonna be so mad! What if she goes all Siren on us again?" Felicity panicked.

"She'll know it's me Felicity relax she wont know any of you were involved, ok pretty female looking for someone to date..." he carried on filling in Laurels page raising his hands in triumph when he finished. "Ok now I just need to upload it.

"Wait!" Dinah shouted "Curtis are you sure about this?".

"Laurel over stepped the mark tonight and she knows it! I'm just giving her a little taste of her own medicine, shes just gonna wonder why her phones dinging so much and when she does she will see the fake page with all the random shit I made up...all she has to do is apologise for breaking my sphere ball and I'll take it down..." he slammed down on the upload key grinning.

Laurel felt pretty happy with herself she liked winding up the nerds her phone pinged she ignored it carrying on her way home, throughout the evening her phone kept dinging eventually she picked it up annoyed. "What the fuck" she thought seeing she was matched with a bunch of random people on some site."must be some scam" she grumbled turning her phone off and going to bed. 

The next morning she turned her phone on and it wouldnt stop dingjng, "ffs" she growled "what the fuck is going on?" She clicked on one of the links which took her to a page...her page?! "Oh no you didnt!CURTIS" she was gonna kill that fucking nerd.

All day at work her phone kept dinging with men and woman swiping right wanting to meet her messaging her, she couldnt even turn her phone off because of work so she muted it her phone constantly vibrating on her desk.

Dinah dropped in to discuss a case trying hard not to laugh as Laurels phone kept on vibrating Laurel getting frustrated slamming it down eventually chucking it in her drawer. "Well you're certainly popular today" Dinah chuckled.

"Yea well Curtis created a fake account of me but something tells me you already knew that!" Laurel spat.

"He just wants an apology or hes gonna do something different every day until you do". Dinah smiled enjoying watching Laurel get flustered, "just apologise you did break it".

"I am not apologising and jokes on him because thanks to him ive got enough dates to see me through to new year " she waved her beeping phone to prove her point, "so tell your buddy Curtis hes gonna seriously have to up his game..", Laurel smirked at Dinahs surprised face, "come on D I'm used to practical jokes if this is the best Curtis can do I'm really not worried!bring it on!" She laughed.

"Ok" Dinah grinned getting up "dont say I didnt warn you". She left Laurels office waiting til she got back to her office before ringing Curtis.

"How is she?" Curtis asked excited but having calmed down now slightly worried about the wrath of Laurel.

"Think you're gonna have to go to step 2" Dinah laughed, she loved being on team Arrow..there was never a dull moment...


	2. Princess Laurel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 Curtis takes it to the next level...

Laurel walked into city hall smiling as people dived in to nearby rooms to avoid her, someone had the audacity to say good morning to her once they wouldnt make that mistake again. She shut her office door switching on her lap top her phone still dinged away, she smiled swiping right on some left on others, chuckling at the page Curtis had created he had put her down as a cat person that was the only thing that annoyed her "I'm obviously a dog person", she grumbled putting her phone down opening her emails.

She heard a gentle tap at her door "this better be important!" She growled at her assistant as he came in carrying letters.

"Sorry miss Lance you have post", he placed it on her desk she thought she saw him smirking...?no he wouldnt dare! He closed the door behind him giggling. 

"What the hells gotten into him?" Laurel wondered she picked up her mail there seemed to be more than normal.... she picked up the first one it was a leaflet for 'STD'S and how to tell if you have one'. "What the fuck?" She grimaces throwing It in the trash, she picked up the next one for 'vaginosis ', "ok I see where this is going", she laughed going through the leaflets,

Buy cheap lube,  
Are you an S or an M?  
Swingers conventions  
Hemorrhoid cream  
Laxative release 

Laurel was crying from laughing "oh Curtis is this the best you can do?" She wiped her tears "no wonder her assistant had been chuckling." Well she might have just lost some street cred and she was obviously going to receive these leaflets daily at her office from now on.

"Winston get in here!"Laurel screamed as her assistant came running in.

"My names Warren" he corrected "after my father".

"What a lovely story" Laurel said sarcastically "from now Winston any leaflets just throw them in the bin! Are we clear? They're spam"! She threw them at him laughing as he ran out all flustered, "teach you to laugh at me" she muttered.

The next day Laurel sat down at her desk checking her emails, one from the council popped up. She opened it feeling her blood boil as she read it! "Curtis!" She screamed storming out of her office.

They were all hanging out in the bunker when she stormed in "Curtis!" Laurel yelled walking straight past the gang holding a piece of paper. "You changed my name?!" She yelled, "you legally changed my fucking name?!that's not funny!".

"Neither is breaking other peoples stuff", Curtis shrugged feeling safer with Dinah there. 

"Change it back!" Laurel growled.

"Nope sorry no can do, not until I have what I feel is a heartfelt apology ", he grinned.

Laurel looked like she might actually kill him so Curtis slowly stepped to the side behind Rene.

"What's your new name?" Felicity asked.

Laurel blushed screwing up the piece of paper "nothing", she muttered standing there fuming.

"Come on tell us your name", Rene pushed trying to grab the piece of paper. Laurel held it away from him Dinah snatching it out of her hands reading it.

"Omg!" Dinah laughed hysterically as Laurel tried to snatch the piece of paper back her face beetroot red! "Wtf Curtis?" Dinah laughed til her sides hurt " all the names you could have gone with that's what you went with?" 

"What?" Curtis grinned "I like game of thrones ok!" He grinned.

"What is it?" Rene and Felicity shouted in unison "someone tell us".

"Whatever!" Laurel shouted "change my name all you want i dont care! I'm not apologising!" She folded her arms in a defensive stance.

Dinah shouted after her "hey we're just playing Laurel or should I call you Princess Laurel, breaker of objects, destroyer of property, soldier of sarcasm, ninja of snarky remarks, warrior of witty comebacks!" Dinah started crying again passing the paper to Felicity and Rene.

"Omg that's actually your name!" Felicity put her hand over her mouth trying to hide the fact she was laughing, "Curtis you really changed her name to this?" 

"Yea! What can I say I like khaleesi!" Curtis shrugged laughing.

"oh man that is jokes!!"! Rene high fived Curtis both giggling.

"You're all just lucky I dont have dragons or like your khaleesi I'd burn this whole place down!" Laurel turned around strutting off.

They all shouted after her as she left "goodbye Princess Laurel!". She could hear them laughing as she got in the elevator. 

"Ok if that's how you guys wanna play it, I can play dirty too" she smirked as the doors closed.


End file.
